Cambio de imagen
by MrRayney
Summary: Chico Bestia le pide a Raven su opinión sobre su nuevo uniforme.


Hola chicos es MrRayney de nuevo, de nuevo con un One-Shot BBRae, esta vez me salgo de lo convencional, no es un fanfiction escrito por mi o es una traducción, esta es una adaptación traducida de un pequeño comic que me gusto, asi que espero lo disfruten.

**Los personajes de los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Warner Brothers/ DC.**

**El pequeño comic no me pertenece fue dibujado por Limey404.**

* * *

**_Cambio de imagen_**

Chico Bestia no podía dejar de posar para el espejo, esto era debido a que estaba estrenando un nuevo traje, a sus dieciocho años de edad el mutante había crecido y ahora no era el más pequeño del grupo, ese nuevo honor le correspondía a Raven.

Chico Bestia ya no era el escuálido que había sido en el momento que se había unido a los Titanes, desde que se había vuelto más maduro, el mutante había decidido esforzarse más en los entrenamientos para no quedarse atrás y ser una carga para el equipo, esto le habían ganado una figura más tonificada y con el cambio de estatura que sufrió sus antiguos trajes de la Patrulla Condenada le comenzaron a quedar ajustados y pequeños.

De alguna manera Rita y Mento se habían enterado de esto y como regalo de cumpleaños le había mandando una docena de trajes nuevos, tenían un diseño diferente a los de su antiguo traje pero el cambio no era demasiado, donde antiguamente había color morado ahora era de color blanco y la parte donde había negro ahora era morado, el cambio no era demasiado pero a Chico Bestia le encantaron.

Chico Bestia tras quince minutos de estar haciendo lo mismo, hizo una última pose que duro un par de minutos, satisfecho se dio la vuelta y hablo.

— ¿Qué piensas? ¿Me hace ver más viejo?— Pregunto Chico Bestia a su novia.

—Está bien— Respondió Raven mientras daba vuelta de página al libro que se encontraba leyendo.

Desde hace un mes y seis días, la pareja cromáticamente desafiada habían comenzado a salir, todo mientras estuviera en secreto ya que Raven primero quería acostumbrarse a su nueva relación y no acabar como la última vez que se enamoró de alguien, aunque ella bien sabía que Chico Bestia no haría lo mismo que Malchior, pero quiso estar segura.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿"Esta bien"? Yo recuerdo ciertamente haberte dado grandes cumplidos cuando **_tú_** decidiste cambiar tu uniforme— Respondió Chico Bestia acercándose a la cama que de vez en cuando compartía con la empática.

Y eso era verdad, Raven había decidido darle un cambio de imagen a su vestimenta, pero los cambios no eran mucho, su leotardo ahora ya no eran de manga larga ahora constaban de un par de mangas cortas, había decidido llevar unos mitones negros, sus botas azules habían sido cambiadas por un par de botas de cuero azules pero más oscuro, pero el cambio más notorio y que le encanto al cambia formas es que Raven decidió dejarse crecer el cabello.

—Esos cumplidos no cuentan para nada, cuando decidí cambiar mi uniforme todavía no estábamos saliendo, además no considero que todas esas miradas descaradas que le das a mi pecho cuando piensas que no te estoy viendo son un cumplido— Respondió Raven.

— ¿No lo son?— Pregunto Chico Bestia algo confundido

—Eres un idiota— Respondió la empática con simpleza.

—Puede ser pero estas saliendo con este idiota ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?— Pregunto Chico Bestia quedando tan solo a unos centímetros de la cara de Raven.

—Que incluso la persona más inteligente puede tomar decisiones cuestionables— Respondió Raven volviendo a leer su libro.

—Como sea, yo sigo pensando que deberías decir algo como "Te vez demasiado sexy en tu nuevo uniforme Chico Bestia"— Dijo Chico Bestia con los brazos cruzados.

Chico Bestia observo a Raven quien parecía haberlo ignorado completamente, Chico Bestia se acercó a Raven con mucha cautela acerco su cara a la de Raven chocando casi sus mejillas y le dio una de sus miradas una mirada parecida a la que utilizaba cuando se transformaba en un gatito, se quedaron así por un par de minutos hasta que Raven bajo su libro.

—Muy bien…Te vez demasiado sexy en tu nuevo uniforme Chico Bestia— Dijo Raven citando cada una de las palabras dichas por su novio.

—Aw Yeah— Respondió Chico Bestia sabiendo que había triunfado.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bien? Tengo planeado adaptar las otras dos partes de esta pequeña y actual trilogía.


End file.
